Nerida Treaty and the Rangers - Thanks Neri
Thanks Neri 'Thanks Neri' is something that the author imagined happening between Gilan and his apprentice Nerida. It is unsure whether this ever happened or not. I looked up to see my mentor coming from his bedroom. It was still pretty early but I made sure to get up even earlier so I could make coffee for Gilan. Recently he had been training me in sword combat which pleased me very much. I just wanted to show my appreciation. Gilan rubbed his eyes with sleep buts stopped short. He stare at me in confusion as I stood in the middle of the kitchen. He frowned. “What are you doing up so early?" He asked. I shrugged and poured some of the coffee into a mug. I took the mug and led Gilan back to his bedroom. "You let me worry about the early morning chores." I said to him as I urged him back in bed. "I think I can take care of the house and the horses." Gilan was still frowning. He climbed back in bed, although he looked a little confused and cross to be bossed into going to bed. "What's this about?" He asked. I shrugged. "I just wanted you to know how much I appreciate you. You do so much for me and it's about time I do some things for you. So you sleep in and I'll do all the work. I never needed sleep anyway." It was sort of true. I was an early riser and always fell asleep late. But with little sleep I still survived the day without complaining about exhaustion. Gilan's frown finally broke into a grin. "That's nice of you.” He then glared and pointed a finger at me. “But if this turns out to be a prank I will be very disappointed." He growled. I chuckled. "No pranks. I promise." I said crossing my heart. I then gave him the coffee. He took it gratefully holding the mug of coffee close to his chest to keep him warm from the cool air coming from the hallway. I smiled. "No milk or sugar. Just dark. Just how you like it." I then walked away. Just as I was about to walk out of the room I heard Gilan say, "Thanks honey." I froze and turned to him. "What did you just say?" I asked. I barely finished my sentence when Gilan exclaimed, "I said, 'thanks Neri'! Now can I be left alone?!" He snapped his face the brightest shade of red I had ever seen. After shoving his feet under his covers and turning away he began sipping his coffee as if that was the end of it. He was glaring but he was still red in the face. Hesitating for a moment, I nodded. "Okay..." I said uncertainly. I closed the door behind me trying to stop the smile from growing on my face. I failed miserably when I heard a mutter from behind Gilan’s closed door. “Idiot! What were you thinking?” The cool morning suddenly became warmer and I stifled a giggle. Written by: Nerida Treaty